the_all_new_trollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
My many deaths
This is the sequel to EDGY TEEN THE KILLER part 3. One day I was walking down the street and then I found Jeff the Killer. He stabbed me 37 times and I exploded. My head flew a few meters and Jeff said "GO TOU SLEP AHHAHAHA". I spit on his face and he died of disgust. DR ROBOTNIXXX appeared and revived Jeff. They left me there. I waited for my body to regenerate. A few hours later, I was complete again. BUt Sl-Enderman appeared and shoved his tentacles up my ass. When he removed his hands he said "You need some laxatives" and left a grass block. After a few minutes, I was normal again. I continued walking for 10 hours straight. Ben fell on me and Tails Doll and Sonic.exe cut me into 505101563210 pieces. He said "UR TO SL0w" and disappeared. I joined my pieces and there I was. So I continued walking and a skeleton popped out. I screamed really loud; I guess the whole world heard it. I started crying and the skeleton said "Sorry, man. I thought you'd only scream". He hugged me and I stopped crying... because there was no water in my body anymore. After that I regained my water and the skeleton had nothing to worry about. He said "Goodbye!" and continued on his journey to scare more people. It was getting dark, so I decided to make a small cabin. When I finally finished, Eyeless Jack appeared. He was bumping everywhere and I watched him, confused. When he finally found me, he laughed and stole my kidney. So I decided to steal his kidney to replace mine. But he didn't go to the doctor, so the kidney looked disgusting and I died. I came back to life and got out of there. My cellphone rang, BUT WHO WAS PHONE? PHONE KILLED ME. I continued walking. I found Natalie and Jane drinking tea. They both looked at me and Natalie stopped time so Jane could stab me 36 times. She said "DAMN IT! I ONLY STABBED 36 TIMES INSTEAD OF 37!" I said "Jeff killed me with 37 stabs, but I killed him with a spit! Well, looks like it's time for you two to go". I blew and they flew away. I cured my wounds and teleported to the Moon. It was somewhat destroyed, as if there had a war there. So I stood there. A girl appeared. She was in her teenagehood and was wearing pajamas. She looked at me and I looked at her. She got close to me and said "I fought against other characters here". I replied "So this explains the many mini craters I found". She got her mask off, revealing her beatiful face. "I killed many people and turned into a Creepypasta character, but I don't want to be one anymore. That's why I'm here" she said. "And why are you here?". "I'm here because many Creepypasta characters killed me and I got tired of it" I replied. "Wanna be friends?". She said "Sure!" and hugged me. "What's your name?" I asked. "It's Sarah. And what's your name?" "My name's Adam". We stayed there until we decided to return to Earth. I didn't die again. The End ''End of the saga ETTK (EDGY TEEN THE KILLER) '' Category:Characters Category:Short